Forever & Always
by babywolf-lover
Summary: When Naru was in blood prison she fell into their hands, Kakashi tries to rescue her but she is ordered to kill him. She kills him and Mui and tries to bring Kakashi back, but can't. She uses a soul transfer, Kakashi doesn't want to let her go and uses a soul connection. Now he must get her to fall in love with him or risk loosing her forever. KakaNaru. ON HAITUS! sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary :**After Naru was accused of attacking the Raikage, she was arrested and handed over to the blood prison by the leaf. When she is there they try to put her under their spell so they can use her chakra easily. Tsunade, Shizune, rookie 11 with Sai and their sensei's and Bee head over to break her out and destroy the box.  
They arrive and Naru is under Mui's spell, he orders her to kill Kakashi. she does and then kills Mui. She tries to bring Kakashi back, but his soul wont come back. She does a soul transfer, Kakashi says he doesn't want to loose her, so he makes a deal to do a soul connection. But Naru is upset about it. Kakashi has a limited time to get her to fall in love with him and believe he will be there always or else he may loose her forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am just twisting and morphing them into my own way. :3

**Warning(s):**M- violence, language, sex scenes. (That should be it.)

**~(A/N)~** Blood prison is from Naruto shippuden movie 5: The blood prison. Mui, Ryuuzetsu, the box, the blood prison, the chakra seal, etc etc. is all from the movie. There will be different things in here. I will explain when it shows up. If you don't like things like this... then... oh well... I don't know why you are reading it...

* * *

"_You call them your friends..."_

"_Shut up."  
"Your friends... your comrades... even your own sensei.."  
"Shut up.."  
"They knew about me... about my plan...and yet they still sent you right to me."  
"No."  
"You say they wouldn't... but yet.. how they treated you before... even now ..just giving their 'friend' away just like that."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_You know its true... it hurts... doesn't... you ache to think about how you would throw everything on the line for them but they just threw you instead."_

"_No no no!"  
"I can make it all go away... I can give you peace.. you never would be betrayed again... just give into me."_

"_Never."  
"Stubborn... but still it doesn't matter... you will give soon."_

_There was a loud smack and a groan._

"_Not likely. Now get away from me you bastard."_

"_hmm... still such fire in those eyes..."he said. _

"_I can't fight this so much..."  
"You have to! You are the one who gave us hope... show us.. don't surrender to him."_

"_Its hard."_

"_Just keep thinking about the man you told me about..."  
"Its easier said then done...he does had a point... if they cared they wouldn't of sent me here... they would of believed me."  
"He saying that to get you to give up so he can throw you into the box!"_

"_But... I need to check this box out... can you create a diversion?"  
"Yeah."_

"_Good go!"_

_A figure jumped up the steps in the darkness, it went into the study room and pulled the blue book from the right in the third shelf out, the fourth stand pulled back and opened, it slipped in and found the room, it walked up to the giant box in the room. _

_'This is why I was brought here...'_

"_You are a fool." was all that was heard before it went dark. _

"_So much for never giving into me... to easy."_

"_How do we know this will work?"  
"I put my seal on her and she could still do some jutsu's. She is the one."_

"_Well lets do this now!"_

"_Not yet... I want to enjoy this."_

"_Don't fuck this up!"_

"_Yes. We only have this one chance."  
"You think I don't know that? I know what I am doing!"_

_The six figures stood over the still one on the table unconscious. _

"Tsunade-sama... will we make it in time?"  
"Relax Kakashi. We will."she said and stood there, Kakashi sighed and stared ahead as they sailed the rough waters towards the blood prison where Naru Uzumaki was being held for attacking the raikage and two other jounin. No one in leaf believed it, but they wanted to find out what really was going on, they sent her and that's when they found the news out about the box and why they got her. They got Bee from cloud and they sailed out with rookie 11 with Sai and a few other ninja's.

~o0o~

They finally received the signal and set out to infiltrate the prison, they jumped in, it was silent, they looked around and seen prisoners cowering behind the pillars shaking, they looked back in the front and Mui stood in front of them grinning five other were behind him in animal masks, they chuckled.

"So the rats took the bait."he said.

"We are here for Naru Uzumaki release her, by order of the hokage."Tsunade said.

"Let me explain something... you all are trespassing. You don't have any authority here.."he said smiling.

"Give her up or we will take her by force."

"Sorry to say but Uzumaki Naru is no longer here."he said.

"What?"

"You probably already passed her... in the water...she ran and jumped into the water.. she drowned."  
"Tha..."

"You're lying."Kakashi glared at him.

"Oh am I now?"  
"I can still sense her."Bee said.

"Bring her out..or we will destroy this place."Kakashi growled.

"Hmm... I know you... you were the one she crying to save her when she was being tortured."Mui smiled and chuckled "Fine... you want to see her... then bring her up...but I will tell you... you wont like it."he smiled, three guards walked away and they others attacked. Chouji took out the guards with his growth jutsu. The three guards came out dragging a limp body with them in chains, the dropped it and stepped back chuckling.

"Get up my dear."he said, the body moved and sluggishly stood up. He walked over and unchained her arms and looked at them then at the girl, he grabbed her face and turned it to them. "See..."he said, Kakashi looked at her upset.

"Naru!"Sakura yelled.

"She can't hear you... she only responds to my voice."he said and smiled. "Right my dear."he said and caressed her cheek.

"Get your hands off of her!"Kakashi snarled.

"Heh... now you care about her? Naru dear isn't that your sensei?"he asked turning her head, she looked at Kakashi and nodded. "He sent you here. Doesn't that make you furious?"he whispered, Naru growled a little. "Makes you want to get revenge right?" she nodded numbly. "Come back to me when he is dead."he said, Naru looked at Kakashi. "Go!"he said, she launched at Kakashi, he hissed and jumped back, she stole a kunai from one of the others and sliced at him, he blocked and they jumped around.

"Naru snap out of it!"he yelled as he did a back flip, she growled and launched again and grabbed his leg and flung him, he hit the wall and slumped, he groaned and got up slowly. Naru landed in front of him, she growled and launched at him, he skidded back his feet digging into the ground, she growled and shoved back hard, he skidded along the ground and slumped a little he panted and struggled to get up, Naru landed above him and grabbed his vest, he groaned and struggled, she spun around and flung him, he smashed through a wall, he got up and jumped on the top, they were on the top of the wall of the castle. He panted and looked around for her, he pulled his kunai out and got ready.

"Kakashi!"one yelled, he saw them pointing, he turned and saw Naru launch at him, they went flying out of the castle and slammed into the field outside of it, Kakashi went skidding and finally stopped, he groaned laid there gasping for breath. She landed above him.

"Naru please! Please remember me..."he said.

"Relax Kakashi."she said and looked at him, he looked in her eyes.

"N...Naru?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm so sorry I -"  
"I'm sorry but I do have to kill you."she said.

* * *

_**So? What do you think... I really would like some reviews. **_

_**I had this idea a while ago and forgot all about it. Found it edited it and decided to go with it :) **_

_**Review! :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary :**After Naru was accused of attacking the Raikage, she was arrested and handed over to the blood prison by the leaf. When she is there they try to put her under their spell so they can use her chakra easily. Tsunade, Shizune, rookie 11 with Sai and their sensei's and Bee head over to break her out and destroy the box. They arrive and Naru is under Mui's spell, he orders her to kill Kakashi. she does and then kills Mui. She tries to bring Kakashi back, but his soul wont come back. She does a soul transfer, Kakashi says he doesn't want to loose her, so he makes a deal to do a soul connection. But Naru is upset about it. Kakashi has a limited time to get her to fall in love with him and believe he will be there always or else he may loose her forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am just twisting and morphing them into my own way. :3

**Warning(s):**M- violence, language, sex scenes. (That should be it.)

**~(A/N)~** Blood prison is from Naruto shippuden movie 5: The blood prison. Mui, Ryuuzetsu, the box, the blood prison, the chakra seal, etc etc. is all from the movie. There will be different things in here. I will explain when it shows up. If you don't like things like this... then... oh well... I don't know why you are reading it...

**Character death in chapter (...sorta...)**

_"Memories"_

* * *

They all waited in the blood prison, they kept the guards down and waited. Suddenly Naru came back a body over her shoulder and dropped it, they gasped when they saw Kakashi's body laying there by her feet, she grabbed his collar and dragged his limp body over. His shirt was torn open and his skin was burned a little.

"Dead?"Mui said bending down.

"Yes."she said and bowed to him and stepped behind him, the five others with Mui bent down and they checked him.

"You killed your own sensei... hmm..well I believe you have earned to loose this chakra seal."he said, he touched her chest, she groaned a little. "Now I can use his chakra to put it- ugh.."he said he looked down and stared at the chakra sword sticking out of his chest, he glanced the other five where shaking in pain, they slumped dead, he was pulled back and thrown down, he gasped and coughed up blood. Naru looked at him, the guards started to charge.

"You're the fool."she said and stabbed him once more, he slumped dead. All of the guards jumped on her and attacked, she fought them off slowly.

Gai jumped over and picked up Kakashi's body and brought him over to the group and laid him down, Tsunade bent down and put her fingers over his pulse point, it was still and his skin was cold, she lifted his eye lid, his eyes was dulled. She looked to the side and fought the tears. They stood there sniffling over Kakashi, they heard steps, Naru was walking over to him, Kiba and Neji ran up and grabbed her tight.

"Not another step!"Kiba growled.

"You hold me and he really will stay dead."  
"Naru!" Ryūzetsu said and ran up.

"I'm serious... he can still be saved."Naru said, Tsunade looked at her and nodded, they let her go she walked up to his body and moved over and straddled his stomach and sighed, she wiped the blood from her hands and unzipped what was left of his vest and sighed. Her hands glowed blue and pressed it on his chest, she closed her eyes then moved it slowly up, she moved her hand up slowly and reached up quickly and pulled his mask down, she opened his mouth then reached in his mouth when her glowing hand reached up to his throat. She reached in and slowly pulled back out, she held a small red pill, she dropped it on the ground and pulled his mask back up. She moved a little and pressed her hand on his chest and one on his forehead, she closed her eyes and focused, she growled and looked at him.

"Baka."she whispered.

"Well?"Tsunade said.

"I can save him... but I need a place where we wont really be moved for a while."she said looking at her.

"The boat?"

"Sure."she said, they nodded and started to get cleaned up, Naru sat with Kakashi while they got ready. Finally the boat was ready and bigger thanks to Yamato. Naru walked next to Gai as he carried his still dead eternal rival to the boat and under to the room and set him on the bed, they walked out Naru got on the bed and sat down lifting his head and setting it in her lap. She smiled and ran her hands in his hair slowly, she loved the soft silkiness of it in her hands.

The door opened and she looked up, Tsunade came in shutting the door and sat down next to her in a chair.

"... You need to explain... something...anything!"she said.

"You guys sent me there, he wanted to put me under his spell so he could use Kyuubi anytime he wanted. He tried everything... but I didn't give in... and when I tried to look at the box, they caught me.. and put me under the spell a little but he underestimated my training... and I was able to hide that I didn't fall for it..."  
"What happened in that fight?"she asked. "With Kakashi.. you killed him?"  
"Yes...but yet no..."she said.

"Well-"  
_"Relax Kakashi."she said and looked at him, he looked in her eyes. _

"_N...Naru?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm so sorry I -"  
"I'm sorry but I do have to kill you."she said. _

"_Naru please... remember...-"he rasped. _

"_You will be okay. I promise."she said, her eyes bright blue like normal. _

"_But... I .."_

"_Shh."she said. "Just relax."she said, he looked at her shaking. She held a small pill up and reached for his mask, he turned his head, she growled and gripped it her making him wince, she pulled it down quickly and shoved the small pill in his mouth. "Swallow it."she said, he shook his head and tried to spit it up, she growled and reached in and pushed it down, he gagged as her fingers reached almost to his throat, he felt the pill go down, she pulled her fingers out and covered his mouth as he coughed and felt the pill slid down his throat. She reached and gripped his neck tight, he struggled and tried to pull her hand off, her grip tightened more and more._

_He choked and coughed hard, he looked at her and seen her sad look._

"_n.. Naru..."he rasped, his vision tunneled and started to fade to black. His body slumped down, she panted and pulled her hand off his neck, she created a clone and formed a rasengan and held it over his stomach, she pushed it close enough for it to destroy his shirt and burn him a little. The clone moved and hit the ground hard making it explode. She leaned over and pumped her chakra in his chest then lifted his body and jumped back to the castle._

"So... you .. I don't..."  
"You remember that pill?"she asked, Tsunade nodded and looked at her. "Its a false death... all it does is stops your heart... and by me putting chakra in him, it sent his spirit to …... I guess you could say... to the in between... you understand?"she asked.

"In between?"  
"Like between life and death.. your alive but not really.. you spirit is still alive but your heart and body are not... I guess you could say."  
"Where did you learn that?"

"Ryūzetsu... she taught it to me... just in case... I meditated when I was locked in the 'punishment' box and I created the pill... what was suppose to happen was when I pulled the pill out and pumped a little chakra in it should of brought him back..."  
"But what happened then?"  
"I guess he likes it there..."she said and rubbed his hair gently.

"So-"  
"I have a plan."  
"What?"  
"A... switch if you want to say..."  
"How?"  
"I must wait to fill his body with chakra again... give him a lot more... and use this special secret jutsu... I can go in... trade places-"  
"Trade..what-"  
"When you enter that domain... the way I put him in.. there was a limited time.. and since he didn't come back.. it excepted him.. and is keeping him there... the only way out is a trade..."she said.

"So you-"  
"I will go in... trade with him and he will be brought back."  
"Should I do anything?"  
"When he wakes up... he will be in a lot of pain... and very tired... make sure he does _not _use any chakra... and he will catch a cold.. keep him comfortable and try not to let him move to much..."

"What about you?"she asked, Naru opened her mouth then shut it again with a sigh. "Naru-"  
"I would rather see him alive..."she said tears at her eyes, she looked at him and smiled.

"You are smitten...aren't you?"she said.

"...heh...very..."she said.

"So... when you do this what do I do with-"  
"My body once he is brought back will... just... disappear..."  
"But Kyuubi-"  
"I am giving the chakra to Kakashi... he will not be a jinchuuriki..but he will have the chakra amount..."she said.

"Naru-"  
"Don't... its hard enough."she said.

"...Let me know when-"  
"I have to finish filling his body... I will call you."she said and looked down, Tsunade stood up and rubbed her back and left.

Naru looked at Kakashi then sniffled and bent down, she gently kissed his covered lips.

"I love you so much."she whispered a couple tear fell and hit his face, his eyebrow twitched a little.

She sat there just like that for a few minute then sat up she let out a breath and started to fill his body up again with chakra.

* * *

Newest chapter :) I liked how this turned out.

I got one review... REVIEW PLEASE!

spoiler~Kakashi does something good/bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary :**After Naru was accused of attacking the Raikage, she was arrested and handed over to the blood prison by the leaf. When she is there they try to put her under their spell so they can use her chakra easily. Tsunade, Shizune, rookie 11 with Sai and their sensei's and Bee head over to break her out and destroy the box. They arrive and Naru is under Mui's spell, he orders her to kill Kakashi. she does and then kills Mui. She tries to bring Kakashi back, but his soul wont come back. She does a soul transfer, Kakashi says he doesn't want to loose her, so he makes a deal to do a soul connection. But Naru is upset about it. Kakashi has a limited time to get her to fall in love with him and believe he will be there always or else he may loose her forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am just twisting and morphing them into my own way. :3

**Warning(s):**M- violence, language, sex scenes. (That should be it.)

**~(A/N)~** Blood prison is from Naruto shippuden movie 5: The blood prison. Mui, Ryuuzetsu, the box, the blood prison, the chakra seal, etc etc. is all from the movie. There will be different things in here. I will explain when it shows up. If you don't like things like this... then... oh well... I don't know why you are reading it...

_Inbetween world. _

_Naru's thoughts/ speaking to Kyuubi. _

**Kyuubi speaking.**

* * *

Naru sat for over an hour just filling Kakashi's body with Kyuubi's chakra.

**Brat what are you doing?! **He roared.

_I__'m giving Kakashi your chakra... I am going to die. _

**So release me!**

_Hell no! You will be free once I give my life... _

**yeah in the spirit world. How the hell is that good?!**

_No one trying to take your power and use you.. no more being locked in people... _

…**...good point.. **

Naru snorted and finally finished, she cracked her neck and got up gently setting his head down on the pillow. She walked up the steps and opened the door, everyone was sitting down, they looked at her.

"Tsunade."she said, she nodded and got up, they started to get up.

"No."she said, they sighed and sat back down. Tsunade walked after Naru back down and shut the door. "Is it time?"she asked, Naru nodded her head. "Naru.. I.."she sighed and pulled the girl in and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you gaki."she said.

"I'm gonna miss you too..."she said. They pulled apart and Naru moved over to him and formed a few seals, her hands glowed white then slowly her whole entire body glowed and she leaned down and kissed Kakashi.

~o0o~

_Naru appeared in the area, it was pitch black, she walked through slowly she finally seen a glow, she walked up and seen Kakashi laying down his hands under his head and his eyes closed, she rolled her eyes and kicked his arm, he jerked and looked at her._  
_"Naru!"he said and jumped up, she looked at him with a smile. "What's going on?"he asked. _

_"Relax."she said, she walked over and stood in front of him. _

_A bright light appeared next to her, she looked at it, Kakashi winced but watched._

_"Wha-"Kakashi started to say. _

_"Naru Uzumaki is this your choice?"_

_"...Yes."she said. _

_"What choice? Naru what's going on?"he asked. _

_"She has traded.."_  
_"What?"_  
_"You did not return when you were suppose to... she has done a soul trade for you to come back."_  
_"Naru come on then."he said, she looked at him with a sad look. _

_"She can not. She has done a soul trade... her soul for yours. You will be pulled back if you do not go."_

_"But-"he looked at her, his lip quivering a little. Naru let out a breath and started to fall back, he ran and grabbed her. "No!"he said holding her glowing body. "Please.. please... don't take her from me."_  
_"There is no other way."_  
_"Please anything! I will do it don't let me loose her too!"he begged. _

_"The only other option is a soul connection."_  
_"What's that?"he asked tears running down his cheeks. _

_"Your soul will be connected with her's. She is yours, you are her's. You will make and raise an heir. You will be together for the rest of your life. Her powers is your, your jutsu's are her's..."the voice said. _

_"I'll do it!"_  
_"This can not be undone... she will not like it."_  
_"I don't care! I don't want to loose her."he said and buried his face into her hair. _

_"Are you sure?"_  
_"PLEASE!"he just about screamed and held her tight, his eyes shut and he whimpered. It was all dark, and he felt more warmth._

_~o0o~_

Tsunade watched Naru's body glow brighter and brighter, she winced a little suddenly it stopped, she opened her eyes slowly not wanting to not see her body, but she was met with Naru laying on Kakashi still. Tsunade moved Naru's body next to Kakashi, he took in a deep breath, his chest rose and fell. She watched confused, Kakashi groaned then let out a whimpering growl, his face scrunched up in pain and held his stomach.

She moved his arms and looked she watched in shock as Kyuubi's seal appeared on his skin over his stomach it was lighter then Naru's ever was, she reached and looked at Naru's and saw the seal lighten to the same shade as Kakashi's. _Did he... combine their souls? _She thought, Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, he blinked a few times then winced in pain, she pried his eyes open and noticed his sharingan was brighter red, and his normal eye was red with fox slits. He pulled away from her and panted, he sat up and groaned in pain.

"Careful Kakashi you shouldn't move."she said, he looked at her then gasped and looked at Naru, he whimpered and set his head on her's, he felt her breath hit his ear, he watched her chest rise and fall again.

"Naru..."he whispered. Tsunade watched him and his actions.

"Kakashi what did you do?"Tsunade asked.

"Ugh.. what the-"Naru said and opened her eyes, she was met with Kakashi's face looking at her, tears in his eyes. She glanced and seen Tsunade, she panted and sat up a little, she looked at her stomach. "How am I alive... you didn't Kakashi."she said, he looked at her and lifted his shirt, she looked at the mark. Tears started to drip down her cheeks he reached and wiped one, she smacked his hand away, he looked at her shocked. "Why?! I was perfectly happy with you living!"she said in tears.

"Well I wasn't!"he said, she looked to the side panting hard, her face crumbled and she turned slowly and pushed her face into the pillows and cried. Kakashi sat there lost and upset, Tsunade stood up and patted his back gently and stepped out leaving him alone for a bit.

Kakashi looked at Naru then whined a little, he laid down slowly and wrapped his arms around her gently and they both fell asleep like that.

* * *

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Summary :**After Naru was accused of attacking the Raikage, she was arrested and handed over to the blood prison by the leaf. When she is there they try to put her under their spell so they can use her chakra easily. Tsunade, Shizune, rookie 11 with Sai and their sensei's and Bee head over to break her out and destroy the box. They arrive and Naru is under Mui's spell, he orders her to kill Kakashi. she does and then kills Mui. She tries to bring Kakashi back, but his soul wont come back. She does a soul transfer, Kakashi says he doesn't want to loose her, so he makes a deal to do a soul connection. But Naru is upset about it. Kakashi has a limited time to get her to fall in love with him and believe he will be there always or else he may loose her forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am just twisting and morphing them into my own way. :3

**Warning(s):**M- violence, language, sex scenes. (That should be it.)

**~(A/N)~** Blood prison is from Naruto shippuden movie 5: The blood prison. Mui, Ryuuzetsu, the box, the blood prison, the chakra seal, etc etc. is all from the movie. There will be different things in here. I will explain when it shows up. If you don't like things like this... then... oh well... I don't know why you are reading it...

* * *

Kakashi looked over at Naru who sat on the other side of the room on the spare bed, she just sat there simply staring at her hands. She had woken up almost an hour ago and shoved him off and stumbled over to the other bed. He sighed and got up slowly, his legs shaking he made it over and sat down.

"Naru..."he said, she didn't acknowledge him at all, she just turned away from him. "Naru... I'm sorry.. you are mad at me...but... I wasn't going to let you die... for me..."he said, she glanced at him.

"You don't know what you just took on..."she said.

"Naru I don't care!"he said, he reached and grabbed her chin and held it. "As long as you are alive with me... I don't care..."he said.

"Why?"she said.

"Why what?"he asked, he brushed a tear from her eye.

"Why would you do this... you all send me there... then you come and save me...why now?"she said. "...A...after all the years that I needed someone to save me...why save me...when I didn't want it...not when I needed it."

"I was an idiot Naru...I should have been there...but... I never was...and when I saw the chance to be with you.. and make it up to you …... I did..."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"You don't know what you took on.."  
"I don't care..."he whispered, he leaned in and kissed her lips, she kissed back a little a tear fell, she pulled away from him. He looked at her she looked in his eyes then laid down her back facing him, he touched her side gently.

"Just don't..."she said, he sighed and moved back to his bed and laid down, he felt really weak all of the sudden, he stared at her back as she slept. He watched her shiver he got up slowly and coughed, he picked her up gently, he almost dropped her, he got her to the bed and laid down with her and held her tight, he closed his eyes and shivered.

The door opened from the top and Tsunade walked in, she checked on both of them, they had a fever, she looked at both of them holding each other tight and shivering, she found a blanket and covered them both, she checked their symptoms and left.

"Tsunade-sama...what's going on?"Sakura asked, they others looked at her.

"They both are sick and going to be weak for a while...once we land we have to make something and carry them."she said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to carry them by ourselves?"Gai said.

"No... they have to stay together."  
"Why?"  
"... They are connected... their souls... they must stay as close as possible with each other for a while..."she said.

"So... what does this mean..."

"I have no idea..."she said and sighed.

~o0o~

They arrived at port the next day, Tsunade was back and forward taking care of both sick ninja's below and trying to plan everything.

"Tsunade-sama... we are ready.."

"Alright... um.."she had Yamato create a small bed they could carry, Gai set Kakashi down on it then Naru next to him and they headed back to the village.

~o0o~

Kakashi opened his eyes a little and seen trees and they sky moving above him, he groaned and turned a little, he coughed hard and gasped, he felt chakra spread through him, he slumped more and looked at Naru next to him, his hand slowly slid to her's and held it tight as his vision went dark.

~o0o~

Yamato, Gai, Lee, and Neji carried the bed holding Kakashi and Naru, Tsunade walked along the side, they still had a good few miles to go before they reached the village, Tsunade looked at the two they were pale and still shivering.

Kakashi woke up a little and turned he started to cough hard and gasp for breath. Tsunade pressed her hands on his back and poured chakra in his body, he stopped coughing and slumped again, he slowly held her hand as he fell back asleep.

Tsunade smiled and shook her head, they finally arrived to the village and headed to the hospital, she had a room set up and they set Kakashi on one bed and moved the other closer and set Naru on it, Tsunade got them hooked up to the monitors and made everyone leave, she sighed and walked out locking the door.

~o0o~

One week later, Tsunade was in the room checking on both ninja's who had not woken at all. She pumped chakra into Naru's head and stood there.

"Ugh..."she said. Tsunade looked at her and waited.

"Naru can you hear me?"she said.

"Uh ..huh..."she said and opened her eyes, she blinked a few times then sighed.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Crappy..."she said, Tsunade chuckled.

"No surprise.."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A week.. give or take.."she said.

"Baa-chan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why?"she said and pulled herself up.

"Why what?"  
"Him...why did he... I...just..."  
"Naru... he didn't want to send to there... he was the first on the boat... he is probably... just as smitten as you are... if not more..."she said, Naru looked down then at him and shook her head.

"But... this... he... I don't want to be around him..."she said.

"Don't push him away Naru..."  
"I don't have a choice..."she said. "I have to stay with him..."she said.

"Well think...since he is yours you can smack him around a little..."she said, Naru chuckled and shook her head.

"_sigh..._ he is …..just... ugh..."she said, Tsunade chuckled.

"So how is this all going to work?"

"What?"  
"I mean you two.."  
"We have to make an heir.."she said and blushed.  
"So you mean I can spoil a little godson or goddaughter?"  
"...hm..."she said she looked at him again and sighed.

"He is a good man..."

"... I guess its just... like I said to him..."  
"What?"  
"Why all the times before... when I needed help...he was no where to be found...but when I was happy leaving.. having no help...he wants to come in and stop it..."she said.

"Well you know men..."she said, Naru giggled and sighed. There was groaned from the other side of the room, they looked at him, he sat up holding his head, he coughed hard and cleared his throat swallowed hard.

"How are you baka?"Tsunade said, he hummed and coughed again, she handed him a cup of water he drank it.

"How is – Naru!"he said looking at her, she looked at him and cocked her eyebrow. "Still mad?"he asked, she just looked at him, he hung his head a little, she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

* * *

Review! I haven't really gotten any real reviews :P Mean... :'(

Anyways review or don't...whatever


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Summary :**After Naru was accused of attacking the Raikage, she was arrested and handed over to the blood prison by the leaf. When she is there they try to put her under their spell so they can use her chakra easily. Tsunade, Shizune, rookie 11 with Sai and their sensei's and Bee head over to break her out and destroy the box. They arrive and Naru is under Mui's spell, he orders her to kill Kakashi. she does and then kills Mui. She tries to bring Kakashi back, but his soul wont come back. She does a soul transfer, Kakashi says he doesn't want to loose her, so he makes a deal to do a soul connection. But Naru is upset about it. Kakashi has a limited time to get her to fall in love with him and believe he will be there always or else he may loose her forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am just twisting and morphing them into my own way. :3

**Warning(s):**M- violence, language, sex scenes. (That should be it.)

**~(A/N)~** Blood prison is from Naruto shippuden movie 5: The blood prison. Mui, Ryuuzetsu, the box, the blood prison, the chakra seal, etc etc. is all from the movie. There will be different things in here. I will explain when it shows up. If you don't like things like this... then... oh well... I don't know why you are reading it...

* * *

Naru laid in the hospital bed relaxing, Kakashi sat up and tried to get over.

"No... don't move to much... it will do a lot of damage.."Naru said and looked at him, he sighed and relaxed and laid back down, he looked at her.

"Naru... I... I … am sorry you are mad at me...but... I still stand with what I said..."he said.

"Kakashi.. I am just saying.. you don't know what you did..."she said.

"Do you not want to...be with me... I mean... I..."  
"I don't mind... it's just... you don't know what you just took on..."  
"What? I am with you for the rest of our lives... we raise an heir..."  
"Kakashi if I am hurt.. you are hurt... if I die... half of your soul dies... you want to go through that?!"  
"No I wont! Because I'm not going to let you go!"he said.

"You can't control everything!"she said.

"Naru... I will be here...with you..forever I promise."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"...no..."she whispered, she turned her back and laid down, he sighed and looked down.

"I promise..."he said and closed his eyes. Naru laid there and sighed quietly and closed her eyes and feel asleep.

Kakashi fell asleep peacefully then started to toss and turn a little.

_Kakashi stood in the pure darkness, he gulped and looked around, a bright glow it formed into the figure he remembered from a little while ago who made the deal. _

"_Kakashi Hatake..."  
"...ugh...Yes?"  
"How is the bonding going?"  
"Not very well...she is very mad at me and wont even give me a chance."he said. _

"_I come with a warning... you have one month to make her fully fall in love with you."  
"How is that?"  
"A kiss and a final acceptance that she will be with you."it said. _

"_So... I have to get my true loves kiss and her to say she loves me too?"  
"Yes."it said. _

"_What happens if I ..."  
"The contract broken, she will come here and she will be lost... and you will live for the rest of your life-"  
"With the guilt of loosing another.."he said. _

"_That and half a soul...because when you did the combining your souls were sealed and they became one ….as I said and she I am guessing said you will live with half a soul... being half filled."it said. _

"_So..one month?"he said. _

"_Yes."it said, Kakashi nodded and bowed._

"_Thank you."he said. _

Kakashi woke up with a gasp, Naru woke up and looked at him.

"You alright?"she asked.

"... yeah..."he said.

"Liar."

"What?"  
"We are connected I can tell when you lie... what's wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing... I am fine... I just had a freaky dream..."he said.

She looked at him and sighed then relaxed and rolled over, she fell back asleep, Kakashi stared at her for a while. _I will not lose her...ever again.._he thought and sighed. He fell back asleep trying to plan this all out.

~o0o~

Naru woke up to someone shaking her gently, she opened her eyes and sighed, she blinked a few times and was greeted with Kakashi sitting on her bed, she turned and sat up, he pulled the tray forward, it had some breakfast on it.

"I.. I ugh...well... I thought you might be hungry...so I got you some breakfast..."he said, she looked at him.

"You shouldn't be moving."she said simply, he slumped a little.

"But I ..just.. wanted-"  
"But it was still sweet."she said and smiled, he looked at her and smiled.

"Well dig in.."he said, she smiled and started to eat, he was looking out the window still sitting there.

"Here.."she said, he looked at her, she held her fork out that had some food on it, he blushed a little. "Here."she said and smiled, he pulled his mask down and took the food, she froze blushing hard, he tilted his head.

"Naru?"he asked waving his hand in her face.

"Ugh... well.. you... showed me..."she said looking down.

"Hmm?"he said.

"Your face..."she said and looked at him, he smiled and chuckled she blushed a deeper red and looked down.

"Am I that bad?"he asked.

"No...its just...not what I expected... you are handsome..."she said, he chuckled.

"Thanks."he said.

They continued to eat their breakfast then Kakashi stood up, he wavered a little and stumbled.

"Be careful... that's why you shouldn't be up..."she said.

"I know ...but you know how stubborn I am."

"I know.."she said, he slumped a little and sighed.

"Naru... I know you are mad at me..but... I just couldn't live with myself...knowing..because I messed it up that you died...for me..."he said.

"But..."  
"Naru I just... I have lost to many people because _I _messed up...and I couldn't deal with it if I knew you did because I messed up your plan..."he said and looked down.

"What do you mean?"  
"I have had a lot of regrets in my life...things I wish I could undo, things I wish I could stop..."he said.

"Like what?"she asked, he sighed and sat down on her bed. "Kakashi... you need to learn how to talk about things."she asked.

"I know but its..."  
"Is it about your father?"  
"How did you-?!"he started then calmed down a little.

"Jiriaya had mentioned some things about you and your father and I researched..."she said, he looked down and sighed. "Kakashi that wasn't your fault..."  
"It's not that Naru... its...after that... I changed... and ….well... I messed up a lot because of that.."  
"You don't have to tell me...its okay..."she said, he looked at her and smiled.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in she smirked at the two.

"You two feeling better?"she asked, Naru looked at him then back and shrugged.

"Sorta."  
"Well... I was researching and everything..."she said and sat down. "Anyway... I thought it would be better for the both of you...to move in with each other..."she said, Kakashi looked at her shocked and Naru glared. "I am having the old Hatake clans estate cleaned and fixed... you move in after you get out of here."she said, Kakashi was almost bouncing in his seat.  
"Don't I even get a say?"Naru said.

"Naru... you are connected... it seemed like the best choice..."  
"Like it was a good choice to send me to the prison."she said, Tsunade sighed and Kakashi slumped, she got up slowly and walked to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"I will arrange everything..."she said, Kakashi nodded and sighed. "Has anything?"  
"Not really..."he said looking down. "I will talk to you later..."he said, she nodded and left.

* * *

So I have like...no reviews...

so review... please :)


End file.
